


Three is Company

by TwinkleToestheBerserker



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleToestheBerserker/pseuds/TwinkleToestheBerserker
Summary: Adam likes it slow, but Caleb and Lenore like it fast and hot. PWP, mostly a writing exercise.





	Three is Company

Their lips danced in a frenzied pace. Sweat, a hint of spice, blackberries, and tea perfumed the air between them. He growled at the clothing between them, wanting it to be gone, wanting there to be skin, and only skin, between them. He wanted to be so close they started to fuse together, to become one, and clothes were an unneeded, unwanted restriction. He fisted the shirt under his hands, pulling at it, nearly ripping it in his haste to get it off. He let his hands play over the exposed flesh, digging here, scratching there. Caressing gently here, pinching lightly there.  
Above him Caleb gasped, moaning his name breathlessly. Adam. Behind him he felt Lenore nip at his neck, making him groan. Her small hands pulling at his shirt until it came free on his waistband. Her hands slipped under, one traveling over his chest restlessly, the other dipping down to fumble at the button on his jeans. He caught her hand. He wanted skin, wanted contact, but he wanted to make this last. If she kept that up he would make a mess far too soon for his taste.  
“Not yet.” He managed, breaking away from Caleb’s scorching hot kisses for a moment, groaning as Caleb joined Lenore in pulling off his shirt. “You two.” He gasped as they both attacked his neck with lips and teeth. “Always in a hurry.”  
“You always want to go slow.” Lenore said reasonably. “Seems to me we always go at your pace, what if we want it faster this time?”  
“You can still think.” Adam accused, and turned to kiss her, dragging his lips over hers. Caleb took the opportunity to undo Adam’s pants.  
“She’s right.” Caleb murmured, dragging off Adam’s pants and underwear in one quick motion. “You always set the pace, it’s our turn.”  
“That’s not-” He broke off as Caleb took him in his mouth, going almost completely lax at the high, tight feel of his mouth. “...fair.” He gasped out.  
Lenore shucked herself out of her pants and panties, and perched herself on his chest. “I think if you’re just going to complain about fairness we can find other things for that mouth of yours to do.”  
“Not fair.” He groaned as he felt Caleb’s fingers slowly move up his legs. He glared up at Lenore, but still took her at her suggestion, and pulled her even closer, parting her hair, licking languidly at her bushy folds. Lenore’s head fell back with a sigh of pure pleasure. He groaned against her when he felt Caleb’s clever fingers probing suddenly inside him. He found himself squirming, trying to concentrate more on what he was doing than on the hot, tight feeling of Caleb’s mouth on his cock, and of the firm pressure of Caleb’s fingers inside him.  
He drew his mouth away from Lenore, ignoring her disappointed groan. “Caleb, I’m… you’re going to make me cum too soon if you keep doing that.”  
“Good.” Caleb said, pausing for a moment. “We want you to cum too soon.”  
“But I… ah…” He trailed off as Lenore turned herself around and took him in her mouth, kneeling over him, even as Caleb added another finger inside of him. He grasped Lenore’s hips and dragged her wet clit down to his face, resuming what he had started. She squeaked, a sound of startled delight, and sucked even harder on him. Turn about being fair play, and he sucked hard on her clit, and she groaned, the sound and the feel of it vibrating his cock as.  
A moment later he felt Caleb, condom on, replace his fingers with his penis. He groaned against Lenore, who moaned in response. Between the vibration, the hot, wet suction on his cock, and the feel of Caleb moving within him, slowly, oh so slowly, he was coming undone. No, no, he was just coming, hard and fast, faster than he usually liked it. Lenore made a pleased sound, and drank him down. Even after he had emptied still she sucked.  
“Lenore, Calem.” He gasped, squirming. “I came, you don’t… ah…” He trailed off as he felt himself start to harden again under their ministrations. Lenore and Caleb studiously ignored him. He could feel Caleb moving in him, could feel him holding back his desire to pound. Lenore took her mouth off Adam’s rehardened cock and leaned up to kiss Caleb full on the mouth, her hand taking over where her mouth had been.  
He wanted them both. Gods and angels, he wanted them both some much it almost hurt. He leaned up to once more suck and lick languidly at Lenore’s clit. He followed up by pushing a finger into her, and heard her groan. She bent once more to suck on him, and he groaned against her. He loved the taste of her, and the feel of her. He pushed in another finger, pumping. God, he wanted to be in her.  
“Change positions.” He managed to gasp. Caleb eased out of him, but Lenore continued to suck, and he almost came again. Instead he managed to hold it in and pushed her off of him. She pouted for a moment, until she saw him reach for a condom, and then she smiled.  
“How do you want me?” She asked.  
“Just like that.” He growled, slipping on the condom. He fisted himself hard for a moment, and then slipped inside her, groaning at how hot she was and how easily he had slipped in. She must be soaked. He felt Caleb move behind him, and a moment later felt him pushing back inside.  
He leaned down and kissed Lenore hard, as he thrust hard into her and against Caleb. “You two.” He gasped against her lips, as he felt Caleb reach around him to tweak at his nipples. “Always, always in a hurry.”  
“More.” Lenore groaned under him, and he thrust into her harder and faster, which in turn made Caleb thrust harder and faster into him. He cupped Lenore’s breasts, his fingers brushing first over her nipples, and then pinching lightly. He watched her as she went over the edge, felt her clenching around him. Between the hot pulsating heat around him, and the pressure inside him from Caleb, he followed her over only a moment later. He collapsed over Lenore, kissing her, completely limp inside her.  
Caleb wasn’t done yet though, and after a few moments of him thrusting, Adam tapped him. “I’m done.” He managed wearily.  
“I’m not.” Lenore offered gamely. Caleb pulled out of him, and Adam pulled out of her, and sat back to watch as Caleb swapped condoms, and pulled Lenore to him. He took her from behind and they both watched him, matching smiles of desire and pleasure. Despite himself, after a moment of watching, he found himself getting hard again.  
Caleb saw, and grinned. “Thought you were done.”  
“Thought I was too.” He said, and stroked himself gently. Sometimes it was better, just enjoying the watching. He watched, fascinated and excited as Caleb thrust, hard and fast, as Lenore moved with him. Watched her lean up and turn to kiss him, her fingers rubbing. Watched Lenore come undone again.  
It was too much, and it wasn’t enough. He needed to touch, to taste. He crept closer and leaned in to suck, hard, on her nipple. She groaned in response, and reached down to cup his balls gently. She broke away from Caleb’s kiss and leaned down and took him in her mouth again. He took her head in his hands and thrust into her mouth, feeling the hot, tight suction, knowing she loved the feel of him losing control.  
Caleb had that look on his face, the one he got when he was close. He couldn’t help watching that look, and found Caleb watching him back, as they both thrust hard into the woman they both loved. Between then Lenore was moaning again, her mouth tightening on him, her hand on his balls tightening just a little. From the way Caleb was looking half cross eyed, he guessed she was coming again, and he let himself follow her over, even as he watched Caleb unravel.  
The three of them collapsed into a somewhat confused pile of sweaty naked limbs. At some point Caleb had the presence of mind to drag Lenore up between them, and they lay for a moment in each other’s arms. Still they panted, completely limp.  
“We win.” Lenore managed eventually. “Hard and fast, and three fucking times.”  
Caleb snorted. “For you two. I only had the one.”  
“Is that a challenge?” Lenore asked archly.  
“No. Maybe. If you want.”  
Adam sighed. “Can we just… lay a little longer?”  
Lenore turned and smiled a him. “You can. I know you’re tired.” He nodded, and watched, exhausted and replete, as they both somehow found the energy to go again. Caleb he could understand. How Lenore wasn’t tired, he had no idea.  
Lenore squirmed down and licked delicately at the tip of Caleb’s cock, making a pleased sound when it stiffened and hardened. Adam watched as she turned Caleb onto his back as she sucked, her head bobbing, and reached up to scratch lightly on his chest. He wished he wasn’t so tired. Soon Caleb was gasping again, and it would be nice for both of them to take Caleb.  
Instead he lay back and watched as Lenore climbed up over Caleb and took him. He watched as Caleb rutted up against her, as she moved over him. He watched Caleb’s hand reaching up, hauling her down for a hard, hungry kiss. He watched, half recovered and hardening again, as Caleb came again, hard, emptying inside her.  
And then he made his move, reaching for the lube and coating his fingers in it. He reached out and pressed into Caleb. Caleb, who was still coming down, half jumped, then groaned and squirmed against his probing fingers, Caleb was always still touchy after an orgasm, and easily re-aroused… if the right pressure was applied. He added another finger inside, watching Lenore stir on top of Caleb again, and begin to rock.  
Caleb rolled them, thrusting into Lenore, who squeaked, but wrapped her legs around him. Adam quickly put on a new condom and coated himself generously in lube before pressing slowly, oh so slowly, into Caleb. It was hard to go slow, with Caleb moaning and thrusting against him so hard, but he had to be careful.  
“Faster, damn it, Adam!” Caleb snapped. “I’m so close, but I need you.”  
At those words, he felt his thin control veer off, and he thrust hard into Caleb. He was so hot and tight, and he heard Caleb groaning lowly. Faster and faster they went, until Caleb was thrusting helplessly into the lowly moaning Lenore. He was nowhere near done when he felt Caleb’s entire body go tight, and then slowly loosen again. Caleb tapped him, and he pulled out. Caleb pulled out of Lenore  
Lenore took one look at him still rock hard, and grinned. “I’m not done yet either.” He slipped off the condom and went into her. She was slick and wet, full of Caleb’s spunk, and it made him even hotter for her. Worse - or better - was when she reached around him and slipped a couple of small fingers in his ass, hitting just the right spot.  
“Gods, Lenore.” He gasped.  
“Don’t stop yet.” She whispered. “I’m so close, I want to go again, gods.” She threw back her head, her back arching towards him, and he took that as an invitation to suck on her nipples, switching from one to the other as he thrust into her. He reached between them and rubbed at her clit.  
She half shouted, and he thrust mindlessly into her as she clamped down around him, her fingers probing into him, and he was so close and she was so tight, and warm and wet. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he rammed into her hard, and she pulled him down for a rough kiss while he emptied himself into her.  
“That was hot.” Caleb said as he and Lenore panted. He was still completely flaccid, so Adam didn’t try to rise to the bait. He just lay there, feeling himself go soft inside Lenore. He almost half hardened again when she pulled out her fingers, but did not quite manage it. Eventually he managed to flop off of her, and this time when he pulled her closer, and reached out to pull Caleb closer, there was only contented silence.


End file.
